1. Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus with a function of detecting an amount of remaining developing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique regarding a toner sensor which optically detects an amount of remaining toner (i.e., a developing agent) in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses has been known. In such a toner sensor, a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit of the toner sensor are disposed opposite to each other across a toner container unit provided in a development cartridge and the light emitting unit emits light toward the light receiving unit. The light emitted from the light emitting unit and passed through the toner container unit is received by the light receiving unit. A change in an amount of light received in the light receiving unit caused by the flow of the toner between the light emitting unit and the light receiving unit of the sensor while the agitator which agitates the toner in the toner container unit is rotated is measured, and an amount of remaining toner is detected in accordance with the measurement result.